Yaran Somir
Character Profile Name Yaran Somir Birth name Yaran Fiore Faction Rank Sith Disciple Affiliation Ancient Sith Empire Fiore Family Aliases None Age Twenty eight Species 1/2 Y'Sadian 1/2 Human Height 5'6" Weight 115 lbs Eye Color Red Hair Color Brown Homeworld Y'Sad Involvement No one currently Children None yet Father Methias Fiore(D) Mother Adrianna Fiore Siblings Deidre Fiore Ceryni Fiore Il'Sirus Fiore Ithiel IV Fiore Malikar Fiore Sevorah Monteverdi Coren Starkiller Leylah Ultron Masters Athena Somir Neav Revata Students None yet History Yaran Somir was born Yaran Fiore, Princess of Y'Sad. She is the second born child of Prince Methias Fiore and Princess Adrianna Fiore of Y'Sad. She is the second of the triplets. The oldest being Deidre, the youngest of the three being Ceryni. Her other brothers and sisters are Il'Sirus, Sevorah, Ithiel IV, Malikar, Coren and Leylah. Life and Breath Yaran, her sister and brother were born on Tattoine during the Jedi/Sith War on their mother's ship The Tide. Shortly thereafter Adrianna went out to battle Ket Limelight and almost lost her life. Her parents felt it best that the children live on Y'Sad because with her mother being so strongly entrenched in the the Jedi, they did not wish to endanger the children's lives with them being on Dantooine. Daddy's long Gone But the Force lives on Even with the loss of their father and her mother unable to train them in the way of the Jedi. Her mother was an honorable woman and Yaran admired that about her mother so much. Even with her her father gone and her mother could have done anything she wished, she kept her promises. That did not stop her mother from training them in the ways of the Neutral powers of the Force to give them the at least a heads up in the event they needed to defend themselves. The Princess Diaries After her father was lost to the Sith Mistress, their mother did not tell them right away obviously because they were so young. But when she found her mother's diaries, she was 13 years old, she found her mother's diaries. Reading that Athena Somir had tortured her mother relentlesly for years. It angered Yaran as her mother nor her father were unable to stop the Sith from her continued assaults. During the ongoing years, Yaran read the diaries and when she turned 15 she came upon the diary when led to the description of the death of her father. Her mother had been unable to save her father from this woman's clutches. Not only was mother devastated, but Uncle Elias was as well. That much Yaran remembered. He would not come out of his chambers for weeks on end when it came to the day of their father's death. It was almost as if Uncle Elias and Papa were twins. Not Uncle Elias and Uncle Setheran. With this news Yaran left a holo recording for her mother, boarded her E-Wing ship Daddy's Little Girl and headed off in search of Athena Somir on Balmorra. When she did not find her there, she went to Dathomir to find her there. Warping the mind of the young Finally finding the Sith Mistress on her home planet of Dathomir, Athena Somir lied to her and revealed to her that the person who was repsonsible for murdering her Papa was in fact her birth mother Adrianna Fiore. The visions in her mind were of the Jedi Master standing over the Prince sleeping soundly in the bed. Next thing he saw was the woman plunging a knife into his chest. Then sprawling the words on the wall ''"I will see you in your dreams my child." '' It was all to make it look like Athena Somir had done it. The power that Athena Somir had over the girl was unyielding. The anger that dwelled within the young woman for believing in her birth mother was surmounting. So much so that her beautiful white wings turned black. It was then that Yaran took to her knee and begged for forgiveness for seeking her out to kill her. Athena then took Yaran under her wing so to speak, changed her name to Yaran Somir and began training her as a Sith. When Yaran is not training with Athena or out on missions for the Sith Imperium, she trains with Sith Master Neav Revata, a former student of Athena herself. Force Powers Category:Female Category:Character Category:Y'Sadian Royalty Category:Human/Y'Sadian Hybrid Category:Sith Category:Ancient Sith Empire Category:Force Sensitive Category:Ultron Family Category:Sith Disciple